This invention is for a shrimp peeling, deveining and head removal tool. Many known tools require a two-step process by which the head is separated first by hand from the shrimp body and then a second operation is undertaken to remove the vein across the shrimp's back while simultaneously removing the shrimp shell. Other shrimp hand tools involve a three-step process to first remove the head and then undertaking a second step of manually manipulating the tool to remove the shell and, following this, scraping the vein away from the shrimp body. These tools tend to be awkward and time-consuming to use.